1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a conference system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a TV conference system for holding conferences with remote locations via a communication network such as the Internet. In such a TV conference system, the images and voice sound of participants are acquired by using a TV conference device, and the acquired images and voice sound are sent to a TV conference device of a communication destination. Furthermore, images received from a TV conference device of a communication destination are displayed on a display device such as a display and a projector, and the received voice sound is output from a speaker. Accordingly, participants of the TV conference system are able to hold a conference between remote locations, as if they are attending an actual conference.
There is known a technology of such a TV conference system, in which targets such as the faces of the participants and a white board are extracted from the conference images, and distortion correction is performed to reduce image distortions in the target having the highest priority among the plurality of extracted targets (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-16933
However, TV conferences are held in various usage scenes (usage environments, circumstances, etc.). Examples of a usage environment are a conference room into which light is relatively unlikely to enter, a conference room that is likely to become a backlight environment due to light from outside, a conference room using a projector, and a conference room using a whiteboard. In these different usage environments, for example, as in the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, by sending images taken by a single parameter (for example, a setting of the brightness) in accordance with a target of a high priority, there may be cases where the conference images are difficult to see depending on the environment.
As described above, in a conference system, it has been difficult to perform an appropriate image process such as adjusting the brightness of an image of the conference, in accordance with the usage scene of the device receiving images of the conference.